Despising You
by Chillkat
Summary: Draco/Hermione: "Since he was forced to work with the mudblood he was going to make her life a living hell". A fic full of love/hate, jealousy and lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ron were in the middle of an "intense" game of Wizard's Chess, when the foreboding presence of Professor Snape interrupted them. A yard or so from their table stood the raven haired teacher wearing a very disgusted look he always seemed to have when he was anywhere near them.

The minute shift in sunlight pouring through the library windows revealed a second intruder, one who seemed to blend in with shadows of the grand bookcases. The figure was unmistakable, to both boys' disgust the tall lean figure of the Slytherin seeker was slowly revealed by the bright sun.

"Put the board away. The headmaster would like a word with the two of you in the Great Hall." Quicker than he appeared, he disappeared in his usual grand flurry of robes. Expecting to see the pale headed Slytherin leave similarly; both Gryffindors were perplexed to find no evidence he was ever there.

Every since Harry learned that Malfoy would be staying through the summer at Hogwarts as well, he decided it best not to say anything or give any reason for the Slytherin to say anything to him. However, that was way more than he could say for Ron, every time Ron laid eyes on Malfoy, Harry had to drag him away from an impending fight. Though the weird thing was Malfoy had yet to speak a word to either Ron or himself, the only thing they could accuse Malfoy of doing was giving off his usual sneers when he saw them, but besides that Malfoy totally ignored their existence.

Walking into the Great hall neither boy was surprised to see the unusual sight, of one long table situated in the center of the Hall. Since there were only three students, all three were forced to eat at one table at their meals. But if there was any ulterior motive behind the set-up it went ignored, for the two Gryffindors sat at one end of the table while the quiet Slytherin sat on the other.

Standing at his podium stood the Headmaster, as usual he was dressed in the richest looking robes, today he wore a blue and green combination with a matching hat. His eyes sparkled with a knowing light as usual, giving the boys a heads-up that something was bound to happen in this impromptu meeting.

"Please take a seat, I am sure you are a eager to know what this is all about." He paused watching each one give a slight nod. "I decided to give you an update on a certain student that all of you know quite well."

Harry and Ron just looked at each other with confused looks hoping the other knew what the headmaster was talking about. Finding the same blank stare on the other's face, they looked to the stoic Potions professor hoping his face would betray some knowledge, but as usual his face only held his usual scowl which happened to get deeper when he caught their stare. Malfoy seemed unfazed by the whole scene and waited as patiently as his nature allowed, for the Headmaster to continue.

"At the beginning of the summer this student was faced with a certain predicament that was so delicate, myself and Minister of Magic were called upon to help straighten things out a bit. It seems that the student's great aunt, who currently lives in the United States, has demanded that they give up their magic abilities and live a normal muggle life and in return she will let the family keep their inheritance."

The wheels in Ron's and Harry's head immediately started to turn, at the headmaster's account. For some reason the story sounded slightly similar to a certain brown haired friend of theirs. A story she just happened to tell right before she left for her trip to the U.S for the summer. Before Harry had a chance to even form a sentence the red head, beside him shot out of his seat with questions.

"Headmaster you're talking about Hermione aren't you? I can't believe it! She didn't tell us any of that. She just told us that she had to go spend the summer with a evil aunt so that she can prove to her that she was worth the family funds, she never mentioned the bat wanted her to give up magic. What did Fudge say? You can't let her do that to Hermione…" Ron's face was so red, Harry was certain he was going to have a coronary.

"Shut your sodding mouth Weasel? Maybe if you would listen, you pathetic little beggar, you would know, bloody idiot!" Malfoy's venomous growl betrayed his calm demeanor, however it didn't deceive his cold gray eyes.

Ron spun on his heel towards Malfoy in a blur focusing his rage and frustration on his born enemy, whose first words all summer happened to be an insult directly at him. "Malfoy I am going to tear you limb fr…"

The potion's master's voice sliced through Ron's tirade with the quickness ending any further comments. "Mister Weasley do sit down and be quiet before I assign you extra "activities" to take all your anger on."

Ron inwardly shuddered, he knew exactly what Snape meant by "activities". If he or Harry made the slightest mistake around the professor, he saw that it was fit for them to receive an early start on their work for the upcoming school year. Silently Ron sat down but not without giving Malfoy a promising death glare.

"Of course Mr. Weasley we have handled the situation quite well, and you are right I am talking of Miss Granger. It has been arranged that Miss Granger attend a summer camp in America, however what her aunt is unaware of, is that this camp is ran by Taradiddle a school for witchcraft just like ourselves. So you see Miss Granger is surrounded with people just like herself. At the end of the summer break she will inform her aunt that she will continue to practice magic."

"Wouldn't that mean her family's business will go broke?" Dumbledore smiled at Harry's worried expression.

"The ministry has decided to…let's say "help out" the Granger family if that problem shall arise. However, we were hoping Miss Granger can change her aunt's mind." He ignored the white haired Slytherin's snort, "Now does anyone know what a "Imaginor Imago" means?"

The two Gryffindors simply stared back at the headmaster with a look of why-even-bother-asking-us-questions-when-Hermione- isn't-here look. While the lone Slytherin sat there looking at nothing in particular with a bored expression upon his face, it was easy to notice he already translated the words.

"Mr. Malfoy would care to tell me what I said?" The twinkle in the headmaster's eye brightened as the young man slowly straightened and turned his attention towards him with an annoyed expression. Dutifully, however, the white haired boy answered.

"Imaginor Imago, simply translates to-To conceive an Image."

"Precisely Mr. Malfoy, if we were on school time I would award your house points." Ignoring the teen's disrespectful eye movement he continued. "Today I decided to allow you to see what your fellow classmate has been up to."

Moments later~ The four of them still could not believe the image floating before them. Before their eyes was Hermione Granger the know-it-all-bookworm dressed in a tiny skirt and matching top dancing in time with twenty or more girls and a few boys to some oddly fast and upbeat music. Her long brown curly hair was in a giant ponytail that bounced around as much as she did. Her legs that were hidden from their eyes for six years were now displayed generously for their eyes to feast on, they noticed quickly that her legs were quite tanned and muscular.

"What is she doing?" Ron whispered to Harry, though his eyes never left the image. They all watched as the dance number reached the end, or what they supposed was the end. Mostly all the girls except for a few, including Hermione, moved to the back of the stage like hall, while the few guys stayed up front with the select girls. The music changed to something a little slower but still highly upbeat, each girl was partnered with a guy as they did the complicated dance moves. Before they could even comprehend what they were doing, the girls did a back flip into the guy's hands.

Dumbledore, laughed silently as he watched the four spectators gasp at Hermione's stunt. Their eyes widened as, Hermione was held high standing up in one hand of the guy. She as well as the other girls standing in the air, performed many heart clenching stunts while the athletic guys in their matching uniforms miraculously caught them. Finally when the routine was over they did one last group dance and ran off the floor.

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore took away the image, he was certain he heard a groan from each of them. "I believe she told me it is called cheerleading. Where she travels from state to state competing against other cheerleaders. Their judged on their complicated dance routines, how well they dance as a team, their originality, and last but not least their spirit." He repeated exactly what he read in the letter she wrote to him. He had to admit when he saw it himself he was quite surprised.

"Miss Granger has informed me that she will be joining us by the end of this week."

Ron who was finally able to move his mouth asked a question before the headmaster dismissed them. "Why is she coming earlier, the break doesn't end for another three weeks."

"Well Mr. Weasley there are things we must talk about and straighten out, and I suppose she misses her friends and a familiar magic society." Ron's face went red instantly at the last remark.

"You are now free to do as you wish."

"Why the hell did that dolt think we wanted to see Granger dance around in that sorry excuse of a skirt? What could have possibly been the purpose of that?" Malfoy looked towards Snape to see if he was listening, but it seemed the potions professor's mind was elsewhere.

The professor simply replied with a deep "MMMmmm"

After they parted ways at the entrance to the Slytherin tower, Draco flopped down on the cool leather couch off to the side of the fireplace. He never noticed how big and empty his common room was without his fellow Slytherins. He actually liked it a lot better like this, sure he could tolerate his classmates, but the option of having the place to himself every once and a while was quite appealing. Hell, he actually liked the whole bloody school empty like this.

The quidditch field was gloriously empty and the halls were magnificently deserted, the only thing that would make it perfect would be if the wondrous disappearance of the-boy-who-should-have-fell-off-a-cliff and his fuck buddy Weasel. When he was informed he would have to encounter them on his stay here, he was positive he was going to be sick.

From what he heard from Snape, Potter's muggle family preferred for him to stay in the wizarding world indefinitely; and the Weasleys seemed to be able to scrape up enough money for a vacation. He scoffed outwardly at the thought, he could just imagine what one of their petty vacations would be, all of them sharing one inn room while walking around and just enjoying the sights because they were too poor to do the "nicer" things offered.

Thinking of vacations instantly reminded him of his vacations, which he instantly shook his head of, trying to forget the one thing that caused him, Draco Malfoy to spend his summer at school, his father. Just thinking about his father made his blood boil, staring into the flames of the fire his mind was plagued with memories of the abuse his father inflicted on him and his delicate mother.

The last time his father hit him caused something to stir in him, it was dangerous and his father seemed to be overjoyed at by it, like he knew something he didn't. It was as if he was waiting for something to happen, all Draco knew was that he needed to get himself and his mother away from the bastard.

With a simple note to Dumbledore, everything was taken care of, the next thing he knew he was here, and his mother was safe somewhere far from his father. The old man might be extremely annoying but Draco would always be in his debt for that favor.

Fiddling with his wand, his mind started to turn towards this afternoon. The sight of Granger dancing so provocatively was….sickening.

Sitting up from his stretched position he ran a hand through his shoulder length white hair, he was recalling the incantation the old man used. If he was correct, the spell worked for past and present only, and can only be used by knowledgeable wizards/witches able to control the image and decipher what they are seeing.

He watched carefully as the Headmaster performed the spell, and he was sure he could do it again. Holding his wand out with the proper grip, he thought of the image he wanted to see and called out the spell.

"Imaginor Imago" his strong voice never wavered as he called out the spell. Just as the headmaster's a trail of deep grayish purple smoke expelled from his wand and formed a cloud before him.

Slowly the image of a white and blue room appeared, the room was obviously a girl's, with frills, and various odd girly things strewn about. However, the center of the room held his attention the most, in the middle of the room was a rather small four-poster bed, big enough for one person; lying on the bed was the purpose of the image.

At first all he could see was masses and masses of brown curls, `typical` he thought, looking closely he spotted Hermione Granger's sleeping face. She was deeply nestled into her blue and white frilly covers sleeping rather peacefully.

Without even being aware of it, he stared at her sleeping form for twenty minutes.

The dying light from the dying flames threw him out of his trance, appalled he viciously swiped away the image spell and stomped upstairs to his quarters.

"Disgusting mudblood"

Both Harry and Ron were lying in their bed's talking about what they just witnessed. Both were still drastically shocked at the fact that they had a hot girl right under their noses the entire time.

"Dear Lord man, did you see how that skirt fit her, and the way that top stretched over her beautiful…oh dear Merlin, I should be ashamed man, but I am not. What I saw today had to be the world's eighth wonder." Ron hadn't stopped talking about Hermione since they left the Great Hall.

Harry was equally ecstatic, as his friend, every since they left the Great Hall his secret feeling for their bookworm friend reached and all time high. Now the thoughts weren't as innocent as before, now they were filled images that would make Voldemort blush.

But unlike Ron he couldn't voice his opinions, because unlike Ron his thoughts weren't hollow remarks. He knew Ron didn't like her like he did and he comments were just the comments he said about every girl. Harry wished he could not like her but she plagued his thoughts. Everything he thought about somehow ended up with a thought of Hermione. It was maddening. He considered telling her many times how he felt but every time he looked at her, she would give him that penetratingly honest brotherly/friend gaze, a look that was nowhere near what he wanted.

As he prepared for bed his mind started to turn toward the image he saw today, the sight of her bouncing around happily. Her hair was so much longer and lighter; in a ponytail, it reached her lower back. When did it grow so much? When did she become athletic? Who the hell was that guy she partnered up with? But most importantly, why didn't she write or tell him what was really happening? It hurt and angered him that he had to find out with that prat Malfoy.

He wanted to see her again; he needed to know what was going on.

"Even though he doesn't know it, the boy is very interested now. Showing her was just what he needed." The raven haired man watched and winced slightly as the older wizard took his queen.

Smiling at his move the white haired wizard leaned back in his chair and stared at the fire intently. Yes, what he did today was needed, the ice around the boy's heart needed to break a little. However, more is needed, a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2

Not a day had passed, where the two Gryffindors did not want Dumbledore to pull up the image of the seemingly new and improved Hermione Granger. Usually she was either practicing her complicated routines or she was just tagging along with the group of girls to stores to ogle at miscellaneous baubles.

It was easy to see that Granger had changed somewhat while she was in America, but not entirely. Besides from her long hair and newly discovered athletic abilities, she was still the same 'ol Granger. Her haughty superior attitude never ceased for a moment, which was most likely why she was co-captain of her sector of the team.

The apparent unease when the girl's conversation started to turn to a bit more naughty topics, informed them all that she was still as pure as the day she left no matter how un-Godly short that skirt was. Oh yes she was still the insufferable know it all bookworm.

Besides, Draco would know, for some reason which he claimed was extreme boredom, led him to conjure the spell each night or anytime he was in his empty common rooms, which was getting to be a lot lately. Another factor he blamed on Potter and Weasley; whatever the point of blame, he would watch her read, talk to other girls, practice alone in the empty meeting hall of the hotel they were staying at that night, or any other thing she happened to be doing.

For the life of him he could not figure out why he watched her, it was already apparent that he hated her existence, but it was as if he had nothing at all better to do. Even the option of playing Quidditch was less appealing when faced with the option of watching the mud-blood.

While he watched her these past few days he started to notice something different in her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. But it was like he saw these changes in himself as well, not exactly but close enough. Things seemed to be getting easier for her when she used her magic almost firsthand, as if not using magic was a nuisance.

But what he really started to notice was that annoying American prick that was trying to take his place in her life. His name was Michael, he was her partner when she performed. They might have looked friendly on stage, but he was sure she hated that guy more than him, and that annoyed Draco.

Damn it, it might be pathetic but he was Draco Malfoy the rotten evil bastard that tortured Hermione Granger the Bookworm, not Michael the bloody American who tortured Granger. It was sickening to watch the bastard make fun of the way she spoke, the way she dressed, acted, and the way she rather read instead of hang-out with the girls. Damn it that was his bloody job! He did not want to be replaced in that category, and not being able to do anything about it was beyond annoying.

The only reprieve he really got out of his little addiction of watching the mud-blood was watching Potter and Weasley beg Dumbledore each day to catch glimpses of her. He took pleasure in knowing that he could conjure the spell but Potter-the-supposed-savior could not. Too Bad! It was invigorating to find out things before Potter did, like the little fact that brought the two Gryffindors, himself, and Snape in the Great Hall today.

Today was the day Granger performed the last routine with her group and find out if they win or not and it was also her last night with her friends, because tomorrow for her she will tell her aunt her intentions on coming back to the wizarding world. The vigorous preparation she did each night on her routines and the conversations she had with those over happy girls pieced together the evidence of the final performance.

However, last night he didn't even notice her go back to her room from her practicing, he became bored hours before and started practicing other spells and doing some work for the upcoming year, he was proud to admit that the image spell never wavered.

He was in the middle of a brilliant paragraph for his essay when he glanced back up to the image to see if it vanished, only to find Granger already ready for bed, standing in front of her mirror whispering something to herself. Quickly he leapt of the couch closer towards the image, seeing proof of how crazy Granger really is, was all he cared about.

"I have to do this….I must…I mean it is not like I have a choice, Dumbledore pretty much told me my life depended on it. Damn this is hard…but I must…for Harry's and Ron's sake. I will do it the morning after the championship, and I will go right back to where I belong." With a weary sigh and a short nod, she turned from the full-length mirror and slid into bed.

With the wave of his hand he let the image vanish, he quickly gathered up his work and walked up the stairs to his private prefect bedroom. As he slipped beneath his fine sheets, he realized he was actually ready to see his archenemy.

Idly picking at his muffin he glanced up at the image with a disinterested face, hoping by now the image has changed from her darkened room. Even though it was well into the morning for them it was still dark outside and early in America. Since the image was frustratingly the same, he let his eyes sweep lazily across the room. In the corner, he watched the potions professor chat mundanely with the headmaster as they too waited for the mud-blood to wake up.

Finally as he brought his line of sight to the last two occupants of the room he saw something he wasn't quite prepared for. Ignoring the red head scarfing down every bit of food he could possibly get a hold of, he looked past him to see pathetic-Potter staring at the image. He looked back up at the image too see if something changed or if the prat was seeing something he missed, just any sort of proof that told him he was just seeing things.

However the image was still exactly the same since the last time he looked. Granger was just lying there faced down in her pillows sleeping. Dumbledore made it so that all they could see was her shoulders and head. Well, her head of hair that is, even though he remembered it being in a long braid last night, somehow she managed to un-braid it in her sleep so that it was sprawled every which-a-way. Even in her sleep she managed to be the bushy haired Granger.

Looking back to Potter to confirm his theory he was stunned to see it again, hoping that the first time was a fluke. Potter just sat there staring at the mud-blood with a strange look in his eye, but a look that was all too recognizable. The boy wonder was irrefutably in love with goody-two-shoe- Granger.

Yeah, jokes were spread all throughout the Slytherin community about the two or three if included the Weasel for good measure, but he never expected the jokes to be true. It was like his eyes finally started working correctly after wandering around in a fog for years. Searching through his memories of Potter and Granger, he could now pick up little signs of Potter's affection for the wretched girl in sixth year.

So many emotions went through him as the idea of Potter's infatuation sank in to reality. A little bit of joy just for being possibly the first one to catch on, sickness for taking into fact that this was Potter and Granger, and another emotion he was feeling a lot lately. He could feel his senses flare and his powers soar ever so slightly. Looking down at his hand he realized he crushed his muffin.

Shit, he didn't understand it, odd things like this has been happening to him all the time, and he has yet to pinpoint an exact cause. Brushing the crumbs and muffin chunks off his fingers he looked up to see if anyone noticed his silent-attack. Potter was still staring at the image while Weasel was stuffing his face with his muffins, but as luck would have it both sets of faculty eyes were staring back at him with a knowing look. `Damn them` Sneering at them both he focused his attention on something else, anything to get away from their stares of pity. Dammit he was Draco Malfoy he didn't need pity.

Thankfully a noise from the image captured everyone's attention. To the right of Granger's bed a mechanical clock started to make a piercing noise. Slowly a rather feminine arm snaked out from underneath the giant blue comforter and hit the machine with alarming force. Everyone just watched as the figure continued to lie perfectly still.

Weasley started to snicker with Potter as the figure slowly moved out of the bed. Finally she pulled herself out of the bed and leaned against the wall. Her hair was a mess, hanging to her hip in a giant voluminous puffball. She was wearing some green cotton sleeping pants and a small matching t-shirt the read "cheer". Sluggishly she shuffled out of her room, where to everyone assumed was the restroom. Three minutes she returned, in a slow pace she started to pick up things and put them into a plastic basket like container.

When she was done shuffling about, she slowly shuffled right back out of the room in the same direction she left last time. Their eyes never left the image for the full ten minutes while she was gone, just as they hoped their diligent waiting proved to be worthwhile when she strolled into her room in a similar outfit as the one she wore last time. This time the small black pleated skirt was trimmed in gold, as was the matching top with the picture of an archer in the kneeling position with his bow taught. Harry could only assume that was the mascot for their team.

Her hair was still immensely long falling right to her hip when let down as it was now. He was transfixed by the way it flowed like a sea of dark gold while she scurried about the room looking for things. Ron whispered to him, that she looked like she did when she had to take Snape's big test last year. Since he was so kind to actually design her very own test, she stayed up forty-eight hours straight studying and preparing to blow that mans socks off.

Her Hogwarts trunk and a few other suitcases were stacked at the corner of the room full of her things. She was tying up her shoes when her door opened letting in at least ten girls and one guy. The guy Harry swore to hunt down and kill, it was Michael that ass-hole that always made fun of Hermione. Michael was also the bastard that got to touch and hold Hermione almost anywhere and get away with it, but Harry saw each and every one of his hands move over her body in their so called "practice".

Thankfully he was pretty sure Hermione hated that guy more than Malfoy. But that same feeling of hate was not shared mutually with that git Michael, Harry could easily recognize the infatuation Michael held for Hermione. His hand involuntarily clenched at the thought of that bastard touching her out of his secret affection for her. It was ludicrous dammit, he was the one who was supposed to have feeling for her not some bloody American.

With the speed only cheerleaders could posses each girl grabbed a part of Hermione, at least five girls grabbed handfuls of her long hair and started to brush and style while three more started to do her nails. The girls who weren't working were sitting on her bed surrounding the one male in the room giggling and talking of the upcoming competition.

Ron was positive he would have given up his right foot just to be that asshole at the moment. To be surrounded by girls with short skirts and to have a reason to grab and fondle their arse, it was simply amazing. `Lucky Bastard!`

An hour later, which Dumbledore was positive not one of the four spectators noticed or cared, the girls finally were about to head out onto the court-like-stage for their final performance. There were one of the last five "districts" left, so far their performances were simply mind blowing to them as well as the sixteen "judges" that sat at a long table in front of the court.

When their cue came the team ran out in unison onto the court taking their designated spot and their familiar stance. Hermione was to their right and second row from the front, her hair was twisted and curled into an intricate ponytail that swayed and flipped perfectly with her movements.

It was easy to see that she and the rest of the team were excited and tired. The four eager spectators couldn't help but notice the fine sheen of sweat that covered her body, with each movement the light would play of her skin making her glow to the audience.

The music to this particular dance routine wasn't as fast as their previous ones, it was toned down but still energetic while the teams grace and fluid movements matched the music perfectly. Before they were even through it was already confirmed in the wizard's minds that they won this round.

Snape could not believe he was sitting on the edge of his seat like this for some know it all bookworm. Shock could hardly describe the emotion he felt when he saw her new look or the "tiny" amount of heart clenching fear he felt when he saw her being tossed about in the air. " She has changed so much, maybe it was the best this way."

As expected Hermione's team walked away with the trophy; everyone's face's were lit up with joy and excitement over their victory, except for one. It was easy for the Hogwarts attendees to see her apprehension and a touch of sadness through her false smile. The rest of the night went by in a blur, after the team celebrated their victory with an outlandish party they finished the night by giving Hermione a small farewell party. Since all of them were magic users, their words on "advice" on what she should do and say to her aunt before she left wasn't the least bit shocking.

Not a word was spoken throughout the hall as they watched her wave goodbye to her friends who were driving away from where they dropped her off. Slowly and silently she shuffled through the house to her room, only to be stopped midway by her aunts eager questions over the competition. Hermione's uncharacteristic dry reply was the only form of answer she could muster towards the lady.

When she was around her aunt it seemed Hermione became a totally different person, and this wasn't the first time Draco noticed this either. Each and every time Hermione opened her mouth towards the old crone, only dead-end replies came out, none of her over analyzing and spewing of excess information came tumbling out, just dry one sided comments.

She wanted Hermione to be different from her usual magic wielding self and Hermione supplied her wish. Hermione was basically lifeless and damn near subservient to the hag. Mentally shaking himself out of his thoughts he looked up just in time the to catch the old lady saying something to the fact "see isn't this better than being a freak," and that's where it ended or should he say began.

Harry had never seen his precious Hermione so mad before, hell he wasn't sure if the term mad covered what he was seeing. Before anything happened, he knew what was going to happen and not by using his "inner eye" either. It happened to him every year at the Durseleys, he just prayed she would not put the old hag in the infirmary.

"How dare you call me or my friends freaks!" She took two menacing steps toward the old woman that called herself her aunt. "Those people you call freaks are more of a family towards me than you could ever try to be." Ignoring her appalled gasp, Hermione continued to back her into a corner, totally oblivious of the objects in the room dancing a dangerous dance in midair.

"Furthermore, my dear aunt I am going right back to the magical world first thing tomorrow morning, so feel free to take your will and shove it." Completely ignoring her aunt and the flying trinkets the young witch marched up the stairs and into her room slamming the door shut, causing the flying baubles to fall on cue.

With the swish of his wand Dumbledore caused the image to disappear. "Tomorrow miss Granger should arrive around lunch time, I expect everyone to attend." His knowing eyes settled on the white haired wizard before continued. "You may now be excused, have a pleasant evening."

Besides the headmaster Draco was the first one to leave the hall going straight for the dormitories. As soon as he entered he raised his wand to initiate the usual spell. But this time he caught his reflection in the windows that were darkened by the night's sky. What was he doing? How the hell did watching Granger become some sort of sick habit?

Sickened with himself he called for his broom and unlatched the windows. In seconds he was freefalling from the Slytherin tower towards the unyielding earth, seconds before impact with the ground he donned the broom and pulled up in a graceful arc. All summer he forced himself into death defying stunts to improve his reaction timing, he flew top speed after seven decoy snitches while rigorously timing himself to enhance his speed, and everyday he worked on a portion of his body until exhaustion set in. This morning he worked on his arms doing a series of workouts before dawn and the start of his day. It took his mind off his problems and helped him grow out of that scrawny phase he went through.

Whipping around and through the goal post his mind raced from thought to thought, Granger's arrival tomorrow, his father, his mother, winning house cup from the bloody Gryffindors, and the new discovery of Potter's emotions towards the mudblood. However, last but not least he was worried about himself and what was happening to him, which caused Dumbledore and Snape to look at him with pity and a tinge of fear, but what scared Draco was that he couldn't control something he had no idea to what it was.

Draco was in the middle of a discussion with Snape when the Headmaster walked into the Great Hall flanked by Weasel and Boy wonder. Without even looking he was positive Snape shared his same disrespectful eye movement.

"What a pair of idiots!" Draco mumbled, as the smug Gryffindor's passed him.

The Headmaster stopped at their table, and took out his wand. Standing up with the potions professor, Draco edged minutely as possible towards the semi circle he was expected to join and reluctantly took his position.

"Each of you please take out your wands," waiting for his command to be heeded he continued, " in precisely five minutes Miss Granger should be ready to depart. On my command I would like you to repeat after me "Portandum". Please focus on bringing her here in the up most care."

Each wizard pointed their wands towards the center of their semi-circle and waited for the cue.

"Why she couldn't take the train is beyond me, instead of aparating all the way across the world." Draco muttered during the short wait.

"Stuff it Malfoy!" Potter's words went completely ignored by the Slytherin, which enraged the Gryffindor even more.

"Now!" As soon as the words escaped the older wizard's lips, everyone simultaneously chanted the incantation.

A crackle of lightening zapped inside the circle, while smoke poured out of each wand forming a portal of sorts. For a second doubt passed through each wizard, but worry soon replaced it when the smoke and lightening disappeared revealing nothing.

"What the hell happened…" Draco's confusion was cut short by a melodic voice behind the group.

"It would appear when headmaster Dumbledore told me to picture arriving in the center of the room I was a little off." Her sheepish smile did nothing to take away each wizard's inward reaction of her as they turned to see her. There she was standing in the middle of the room wearing a pair of cotton pants and a small tank top with a zip up hood-ie, surrounded by her luggage.

"Mione!" Harry and Ron didn't give her a chance to move before the bum-rushed her with fierce hugs; hugs she returned with equal zest. Detaching herself from her tall friends she gave the headmaster a big hug, leaving him and the two Slytherins surprised at her action.

It was easy to see she was happy to be back. Happiness however couldn't quite describe the emotion she felt for seeing her best friends and the man that made it possible for her to return. As she turned around she noticed that even the Potion's professor was there as well, stoic and quiet as ever.

"Hello Professor Snape, thanks for the help back, I am so glad to see you." Her big smile totally caught him off guard, not that he showed it, but he could tell that smile was for real. Poor child her summer with that deranged muggle must have been hell for her to actually be happy to see him.

As she was turning back towards Harry and Ron she finally noticed the fifth wizard. His white hair and tall form stopped her mind at once. Gone was the pointed face, scrawny, blonde haired Malfoy. No, something must have had happened to him because the man that stood before her was totally different.

Standing with his arms crossed and feet apart he stood there like a force to be reckoned with. Everything was different about him, not just some things; the first noticeable drastic difference was his hair. His hair was completely white, not the usual bleach blonde color but a platinum white; it wasn't like Dumbledore's either; it was if this was his natural healthy color. She honestly wasn't even aware that hair could grow white like that, blonde yes but not platinum. He wore his white locks to his shoulders, his hair was so thick and full that the shagginess worked super well on him making it look cut that way.

Actually everything about him wasn't quite normal, the way his once scrawny body now stood before her imposing while dangerously captivating and the way his whole presence seemed to emit power and authority. She could easily see the strength in his folded arms while his chest looked hard and defined underneath the soft fabric of his sweater.

Somehow she knew he wasn't normal, maybe at one time he was but not now, not any more. However, what startled her the most was the brewing storm that was watching her, the storm that realized she knew something no one else knew; with a simple blink of his eyes she tore her gaze from the raging storm and turned her back to him. Ignoring the fast beating of her heart she joined her friends, secretly hoping that she would never have to face the storm again.

His keen gray eyes watched her as she hurried away from his gaze to her friends, he watched her as her senses started to catch on, she knew.

After hours of immense explaining to as why she didn't tell Harry and Ron about her aunt and the events that took place during the summer, she was finally released to go to bed. Climbing into bed she smiled, she was just so amazed at how handsome her to best mates have gotten over the summer. They were both very tall, Harry was shorter than Ron just by inches but it was hardly noticeable since she only reached both of their chest.

There wasn't a doubt in her head that told her she was not going to have to start beating the girls off of them with her wand in order to get to class in a timely manner. Especially since both boys seemed to be a lot more bulkier thanks to quidditch, however it wasn't that drastic of a change compared to a certain white haired wizard.

Harry and Ron's muscles seemed to have stretched themselves evenly throughout their tall person giving them that lean athletic look; however, Malfoy seemed to be a lot more powerful looking. He was lean but not like Harry and Ron, when she saw him this morning he was wearing a black sweater with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and just with a glance she could see the cords of muscles flex through his forearms.

She hated to think it but she couldn't help it, he did take her breath away. But then again it wasn't good thing either, every year she could always remember being ready and confident that if he ever initiated a duel she could best him. However, the feeling wasn't there anymore, snuggling deeper into her covers she felt herself shiver involuntarily, Malfoy scared her now. The raging storm in his eyes and this odd transformation into unassailable beast of a man honestly frightened her, she hoped and prayed she never have to go near him again.

Harry looked up from his glass of orange juice and the scene of Ron stuffing his face to catch the sight of Hermione entering the hall. He knew he was being utterly pathetic but he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Hermione was: the way she carried herself with a self assured attitude and the way she made a pair of simple faded blue jeans and a t-shirt look so good. Those were the few things that made Hermione stand out to him; she just wasn't like the other girls.

Other girls would spend an extra hour doing their hair and makeup just to make sure they looked perfect; but the girl standing in front of him with her hair loosely braided allowing her bangs and other tendrils of hair to frame her face in a haphazard fashion was not one of those girls.

"Good morning 'Mione, sleep well?" Surprisingly Ron stopped stuffing his face long enough to say something.

"Yeah, that had to be the best nights sleep I got all summer!" As she took her seat across from Ron and beside Harry her eyes unconsciously traveled down the table to see the lone Slytherin casually sipping his coffee while reading the paper.

It was insane she knew it but for some reason he held the strength and grace of a panther all the while, she was a hundred percent positive if she were to throw something at him he would be ready if not catch it. Later she must ask Harry if he knew anything as to why Malfoy was here during his summer vacation.

"Hey Mione my family is coming back next week Harry and I thought it would be great to go hang out with them until school starts, how about it?" he was giving her his infamous Ron pout that drove all the girls crazy except for her of course.

"No but thank you I plan to spend this last few weeks with my parents I just dropped by the school because Dumbledore asked me to." his face crumpled at her answer which made her laugh even harder, he was going to have to learn the Ron puppy pout was not going to work on her.

After they finished eating they decided to go play some quidditch, actually Ron and Harry decided to play while she watched from the stands. She never did really get into quidditch that much, it seemed pretty pointless to her but whenever she even attempted to voice her opinion she nearly got herself stoned to death by anybody listening for such blasphemous words. As they all walked side by side toward the field she noticed Ron staring at her with a goofy expression the entire time.

"Ron what is it why do you keep staring at me like that?" she stopped and put her hands on her hips waiting for him to respond. She really hated being stared at, it was plain rude.

"Oh nothing Mione I forgot your little paranoid about being stared at. But I keep seeing you prancing around with those other girls and doing all those flips and things its still hard to believe it you know, I just never pegged you for the athletic type."

Groaning in frustration she tried not to yell at him, be she was positive a rock could hold fleas better than he could hold a thought. "I told you Ron that I had to become a cheerleader so that I could stay connected with the magical world while I stayed with that dreadful woman."

"I know I know I guess I was also thinking of how short you are standing between Harry and I, but I just thought we were tall this whole time. But now that I think about it when you were standing with all those other girls you seemed to be the shortest one. What are you 5'1?"

She couldn't even dignify that with a response before Harry joined in. "Yeah Hermione, Ron's right you are rather small, no wonder you could be tossed in the air so easily!" soon as the words escaped his mouth both of their eyes lit up. She didn't like it one bit, this was the look they got when they were going to do something extremely stupid.

"I bet you Ron that we could toss her in the air with little to no effort." Harry's eyes were now dancing with mischief while Ron's were oozing.

"Oh yeah Harry, I bet your right, lets try it!"

They were crazy, they acted as if she was just going to jump in their arms and agree.

"Just one minute guys, you can't do that you both have no idea what you are doing." All the while her eyes darted from one to the other and the school, which happened to still be in sprinting range.

As she slowly backed away from her psychotic friends, who were steadily getting closer, she tried to reason with them, "you both are acting crazy there is no way am I letting you risk my neck just so you can test out a hunch."

As they were getting closer Harry tried to grab her arm, but thankfully she was already taking small steps back when they got that crazy gleam in their eyes giving her the opportunity to jump back quicker and out of his reach.

"Harry!" she yelled at him but it only seemed to make him laugh and try to get a hold of her all the more, while Ron did the same. She wasn't smiling though; she really didn't want to get tossed in the air by these two. Besides she hated heights, the only reason why she agreed to it for the team was so that she could stay connected to the magical society and as much as she loathed admitting it Michael would always catch her.

Protesting for them to stop and trying to keep her eyes on their quick quidditch hands she never realized where she was backing into though it didn't stay a mystery for long. Her back collided with a hard unyielding obstacle causing her to fall forward, thankfully Harry was there in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Granger in case you have not realized this yet, it is ideal to face the direction you're walking in if you plan on going somewhere." The sneer in that could be heard in the drawl that was oh so familiar, however she must admit the depth of his voice shocked the hell out of her making her senses think twice about who the owner really was.

However, the snide remark brought her senses at bay, turning she stood face to face with Malfoy. He was leaning casually on his broom as his eyes stared unrelenting into hers.

"Why Malfoy thank you for that little lesson in walking," she could have stopped then and there but something was telling her to push the limits, hell he started it anyways. "you know if you weren't here right now I would have sorely missed your little explanation. Thankfully you are such a rotten bastard you were forced to stay here for the summer, thus involuntarily getting a chance to give me that speech. Thanks again Malfoy!"

Everything absolutely everything about the bitch sickened him: the way she talked down to everyone with her haughty attitude, her muggle infested blood, her highly insufferable knack for besting everyone in grade scores, but mostly her mere presence infuriated him.

He had know idea when he drew his wand but he did know it was in his hand just by a few key factors: the fact that Potter and Weasley had their wands out directed towards him, that Granger was standing in the perfect dueling pose with hers, or the simple truth that he could feel his power crackling through his person and into his wand.

Something was amiss, she couldn't put her finger on it, she was feeling a little giddy. Although she had no reason to be, she was engaging in a duel on school grounds that should squash any emotions of pleasure. But she just couldn't, the feel of her power rolling off of her was so intense it was making it a damn nuisance to keep that blasted wand up, when the powerful feeling to cast it aside was gnawing at her mind.

Letting his eyes wander minutely he could see Potter and Weasley trying to get to them both but something was stopping them. White and black swirls of wind, or was that magic, were pushing the two Gryffindors back. `Good this was between Granger and himself, not them. It was time to put that bitch in her place once and for all.`

"Your going to learn your place today you mudblood bitch!" his voice seemed to get deeper with each syllable and echo if it were possible since they were outside in the open. Pointing his wand towards her he yelled his first spell, "La tempesta di guerra! (storm of war!)" A tornado released from his wand, it went straight towards her. He knew the spell would not kill her but it would definitely do some damage, for the tornado was filled with knife like bolts that would rip and tear giving the victim thousands of flesh wounds.

As soon as she heard the "m" word she launched her spell, pointing her wand at him she yelled, "Bjelke av redemption! (Beam of Redemption!)" Her spell was not to cause death but a paralyzing agony that took a toll on the body and mind as well.

Harry and Ron watched as the two spells collided causing a massive power wave, sending both castors sliding back, surprisingly though they held there ground. But the same could not be said for them, they both went hurling into the air. Just as they were to hit the ground they stopped, squinting through the magic storm they could make out two figures. The Headmaster and Snape both were pointing their wands at them easing them to the ground.

Soon as his feet touched the ground Harry ran to the Headmaster. "You have to stop him, he is going to kill her!" he yelled over the storm. But neither teacher said a word, they just stared at the two dueling students calmly as if waiting, while their robes blew violently around them. If they weren't going to stop them he was dammit, as soon as he turned he felt the hands of both Snape and Dumbledore on his shoulders.

"Potter do not interfere!" Snape yelled as he turned back to the chaotic scene.

`This wand is holding me back dammit!` without even sparing it a glance he threw the wand into the swirling winds. Turning back he faced her, surprisingly he watched her do the same with her wand. Simultaneously they stepped closer to one another, taking up a different dueling position a position that felt ancient, foreign, but so very right.

Albus could barely squash the feeling of awe as he watched the students extend the hands and force the magic through different areas of their body. He listened as each spoke a different language as they chanted an unknown spell. What was going to happen next would change both of their lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

They both sat in the Headmaster's office on either side of the room avoiding each other's gaze. In each of their laps sat a new object, a new wand!

All she could remember was tossing her wand away, because it seemed to be getting in her way instead of helping her, then she started to speak in a different language but she never noticed this, all she could see was him. He was changing before her eyes, his long platinum hair stopped whipping chaotically in the air, it just froze, parts were standing straight up or to the side, it was as if someone hit the pause button.

But he didn't pause he was still changing and chanting in a different language even a different language from what she was chanting. His once stormy eyes were now black, entirely black even the white part of his eyes, and if that wasn't weird enough they were glowing black if that were possible.

The face that already defined over the summer was becoming grotesque with rage, all towards her. She could see his power building and coming from his body and in her direction, but it never came at her just stopped in the center of them forming something. The very something that he held in his lap now.

He was still dazed by what he saw Granger become it was indescribable never has he seen anything like that nor has he even read anything like that. As soon as she threw her wand down she started to chant something in a foreign language but he couldn't quite hear her over his own odd chanting.

Slowly and quickly her hair started to change colors, gone was the gold-ish brown but a stark white, her waist length hair turned bone white right before his eyes. While her usually brown eyes were glowing white, but what really hit him was her expression her usual studious face was now wearing a maniacal grin and he swore he heard her give off an insane laugh. The power flowed out of her body and into the center of their duel and formed the very thing she was examining now.

When the two objects completed their formation they slowly glided toward their owners, when both hands touched their new item the storm around them and transformation of each student disappeared. That's when they were greeted by the two faculty members and sent into the office.

The popping sound alerted both students of the presence of their headmaster and the fluttering of black robes indicated Snape arrived as well. With the snap of white haired wizard's fingers the chairs they were sitting in slid in front of the desk.

Hermione could not even remember the last time she was this scared, the Headmaster and potions professor were both staring at her with unreadable expressions making her fear intensify by the minute. She didn't even get a chance to see Harry or Ron before she was apparated to the office with disgusting Malfoy.

"Let us get straight to the point at hand, both of you have just experienced the change in your magical lives, a change that destined to be yours. A change myself and Professor Snape have only read about." The headmasters face still gave away nothing leaving both students extremely frustrated.

"What kind of change, what the hell happened to us!" Draco growled he was tired of word games he wanted the facts now, but the look from Snape made him bite his tongue.

"As I was saying this has only occurred a handful of times over the centuries if even that many. You both have been experiencing surges of powers throughout the years, either the loss of control, uncontrollable emotions, or the need to use power without your wands." He watched as recognition settled in both the teens' eyes. "You miss Granger," finally his eyes warmed a little as he looked at her "has finally released the locks off your powers and has evolved into a sorceress."

"A bloody what, she can't be a…" his voice trailed off at his memory of what he saw.

Her eyes went wide and her heart literally stopped, `no this can't be` did he not know what a sorceress was! She didn't even realize she was shaking her head, but the both of the professor's nods told her she was. They can't be right, I can't be a…

"A sorceress is told be a very powerful witch that easily transcends others in knowledge and in skill having no use for a wand or broom. They are said to have the ability of flight at will and complete wandless magic, however since they use no wand their magic starts to take over making their appearance change drastically and to go slowly insane."

"And you mister Malfoy," Snape's voice sliced through the daze both students were in from Dumbledore's speech. "You have now evolved into a warlock." He ignored both their gasp and continued, "warlocks are said to be evil incarnate acting solely on anger and rage. Their black eyes, fangs, claws, wandless magic, and their primal abilities are said to be signs of the devil."

For the first time in his life, Draco thought he was going to faint.

"However you are both saved from the cryptic fate of what you have become. What is in your hands is a wand, a wand created from your magic and body. Every warlock and sorceress was given the same chance you are given today, to use your wands and take hold of your destiny, however history has not spoken of one doing so, thus leading a life of madness and evil. For both of you to stay in the wizarding world you must take a hold of your wands and never let go, but sadly we have calculated that, that is not enough. The only way to get through tough times unscathed is with team work, you two will have to work together from this day forth if you wish to succeed in a normal life."

"What! Why, why can't I just use the wand and be done with it and act as if this never happened!" Draco could not believe what they were suggesting.

"Because mister Malfoy do you not think that there was a warlock who thought the very same thing, but obviously he did not make it far. The warlocks of the pass would have surely made it through their rough times if they had someone who could relate and go through it with them, if they both shared a common goal." The headmasters words were blunt but gently said.

"Headmaster what common goal could Malfoy and I possibly share?" Her future was nowhere near this ingrate's surely they could see that.

"I believe I can answer you miss Granger," The potions professor leaned casually along the back wall and fixed his black eyes on hers. "Mister Malfoy and yourself has expressed the interest of living in the wizarding world am I correct?" receiving their nods he continued "as the headmaster said in order for you to live peacefully in this world you will have to work together and so we have decided that you both shall work as independent agents for the ministry of magic using your newly acquired skills, partners per se!"

"The Ministry! I have no desire to work for them!" Draco was beyond outraged, how dare they attempt to control his life. His powers were starting to flare up at an alarming rate, but he couldn't help it he was just so damn mad, looking down at his hand he was shocked to find his fingernails had grown into talon like claws.

"Oh no I bet you rather work for Voldemort, by all means go ahead the Ministry wouldn't need someone like the likes of you." Hermione hissed her insult at him not even aware of his changes, she was just so mad at the turn of events she said the first negative thing that popped in her head.

In the blink of an eye Draco had Hermione's neck in his grip while he bared his fangs in her face. "Shut your mouth you disgusting mudblood you have no idea what you're talking about." His snarl vibrated the room but he didn't care he was enraged to say the least. Looking at her though, he could smell no fear just sadness as he held her in his grip, from his position standing over her he could clearly see the tears of frustration well up in her eyes; as if she forgot he was holding her and was only thinking of other things. Why wasn't she retaliating? She was a sorceress, wasn't she supposed to fight him, dammit he wanted to fight, he damn near needed it.

He looked down at her lap and realized why, she was still holding onto her wand. Shit, his was on the floor where it fell when her lunged at her. So they were right. Letting her go he fell into his seat and snatched up his wand while he cradled his forehead in his hand hiding his frustration.

Snape didn't even realize he wand was out pointing at Draco! The boy's reaction scared the hell out of him.

"Please bear with us on these decisions we know that it is hard and that your life is being turned upside down but this is the only way the ministry will let you stay. I know you two will overcome your differences not just because you have to if you wish to succeed, because if you truly ever want to be happy with yourselves you will." Standing up the headmaster walked around his desk and stood in between the distraught teens.

"Tomorrow you will meet with your training professor, a man that will help you work together and discover the extent of your powers. You will train for however long it takes you to accomplish this goal. You will both go to a specially designed training ground and will work under the influence of a time turner if needed, please do not think of this as punishment only a way to help yourselves succeed. When you return you will use the remaining week as you see fit and then the beginning of school."

Being dismissed they both left for their towers. Upon arrival her two best mates ambushed her.

"Hermione! Are you okay did that bastard hurt you? Your not being expelled are you? What did Dumbledore say?" Ron's questions came out like a Gatling gun towards her; while Harry held her in a fierce hug against his person making it difficult to breath much less respond. Untangling herself from Harry's embrace she plopped down on the couch and told them everything that happened and what was going to happen.

Harry was the first to stop staring at her in disbelief. "A sorceress huh! Well after what we witnessed I can believe it. But what I cannot believe is Dumbledore's idea for you and Malfoy to actually work as partners from here on out, its bloody ridiculous." His clinched fist were itching to plant themselves in that ferret's face, he would not let him take her away from him.

"Yeah Mione how can that work I mean you would be in duels like that everyday it seems." Ron didn't want Hermione anywhere near that git after what he witnessed today much less working with the pompous arse from here on out.

"I have to guys, if I want to stay in the magical society I must work with him. Don't you think I have thought about that, but what else I can do?" Getting up she walked over to the large bay window and looked out onto the darkening sky. "All I can do now is hope that somehow Malfoy and I can work out some sort of truce, I don't expect us to get on friendly terms just non-volatile ones. Besides he is going through massive changes as well and if he had half a brain he would try to make things easy as possible." Turning back to her friends she walked over to them and took their hands in hers. "Please help me through this guys try not fight with Malfoy, please help me make everything go smoothly as possible."

Her beautiful brown eyes were pleading out to them for their consent, making Harry's anger towards Malfoy rise to unbelievable levels. But he nodded along with Ron anyways; he would do anything for her.

"So Hermione lets take a look at that new wand, I only got a glimpse of it, all I know is that it is gold." Smiling at Ron's attempt to get off any emotional subjects she withdrew her wand from her robes. When she first put it in her pocket she realized she was going to have to make the pocket in her robes, where she usually kept her wand, considerably bigger. Her new wand was actually more like a scepter; it was the length of her elbow to her fingertips. It had a beautiful scroll designs engraved all over it while the entire thing was made out of gold. In the middle of the scepter it tapered for the owner's hand, she had to admit she would have to get used to holding it like that. At the top of the scepter there was a ruby orb that was most likely the size of a baby's fist encaged in small gold bars that dipped down at the top giving it an apple like appearance.

"Wow Hermione that thing must be heavy, let me hold it?" Ron's hand was inches from touching it, but she snatched it back. "What the…"

Standing up she backed away from the couch and towards the dorms. "I'm sorry Ron but I was told I could never part with my wand or I might turn again. So sorry Ron. Goodnight." Quickly she turned and went upstairs. That night she slept with her wand in her hand.

All three of the Gryffindors were down in the great hall standing by their luggage, since their weren't going to be see each other until the beginning of school they got in all their last goodbyes.

After releasing Ron from his hug that caused him to blush, which made no sense to her, she turned to give Harry a hug as well. His embrace literally took her breath away as he crushed her small frame against his powerful one.

"Harry I need to breath…"slowly he released her but he still let his arm hang over her shoulders. Looking into his deep dark eyes she could see a maelstrom of emotions swirling about: anger, sadness, and something she that she couldn't quite place.

Lifting her hand to his shoulder she rubbed it affectionately, "Don't worry I will see you in no time."

"I am sending Hedwig to you," he leaned closer towards her ear when he caught the gray gaze of a certain Slytherin, "and if you have any problems I want you to let me know and I will be there. I mean it, any problems whatsoever, even if you feel things are getting unbearable or uncomfortable around that git just send me a note and I will be there in a blink of an eye." Her nose wrinkled slightly as her eyes held her obvious confusion over his words. Why would things get any more uncomfortable than things already were?

"Harry I am never comfortable around him and I am pretty sure he plans on making my life unbearable, but if I do have any other problems I will tell you." Her innocent words told him she didn't catch his meaning, `merlin's beard she was so innocent and pure.` Thinking of it made him glare at the Slytherin even more praying he could read his death-threat-warning thoughts.

As if he did indeed read his mind Malfoy gave him a malicious smirk.

Actually ever since yesterday's little dueling episode Draco could notice the changes in himself more easily. The mere fact that he could hear Potter's whispers from across the hall was astounding. He finally understood where all the changes he was recognizing over the summer were coming from. Turning from the ridiculous Gryffindor-farewell scene he sat on his trunk and took out his wand, for the millionth time he examined the object that expelled from his body. The wand, which was actually more like a scepter, was about the length of his forearm. It was made completely out of solid platinum giving it a fair amount of weight, it would have had a smooth surface but the dragon that spiraled around the scepter changed that, giving it texture. The dragon ended at the top where it opened its mouth to sit a small onyx stone about the size of a cherry tomato. The only thing he hated about the wand was the middle where it tapered for the owner's hand. How the hell was he going to get use to holding it like that?

The doors opened suddenly letting in three people, first was the headmaster to his right was the potions professor and to his left was whom Hermione could only guess was their new training professor.

"Students," Dumbledore paused waiting for the reluctant Slytherin to join the group that now gathered around him. "I want you to meet Mr. Reinard Plympton, he will be training you and guiding you through your changes. He has graciously come all the way from his home in Italy to teach you, as soon as he heard about you he insisted on being here." The headmaster smiled warmly at the two students who were standing as far apart from one another as possible.

Draco never took his eyes off the man in question as Dumbledore prattled on. Mr. Plympton was most likely as old as Snape; he had sandy gold hair with streaks of gray running through it braided short and neat at the nape of his neck. Everything about him appeared normal, he wore simple gray robes and black shiny polished boots. However, when your eyes settled on his face it was a different story all together. He had a long scar that ran from one side of his face towards the other in a diagonal fashion. His eyes were so dark green they looked like the Forbidden forest; they held no usual teacher-eager warmth either just calculating indifference. Great! Dumbledore sacked them with a wacko.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy I presume and Miss Granger." He never took his eyes off Malfoy, he was just staring at him with and unreadable gaze, making Malfoy's temper rise by the second. He had to grasp his wand tighter and channel his rage through it to keep from swiping another scar on the old man's face.

Eyes like a hawk Mr. Plympton noticed everything about Malfoy as if he was reading him like a open book. "Ah I see that you have realized how important your wands are to you," keeping his eyes on the blonde Slytherin the whole time he continued, "however your scepters are too cumbersome for you to carry around discreetly like that, so your first lesson will be for you to hide them on your body so that they will stay on you but discreetly at all times. As you have guessed by now you speak your own languages casting spells and so forth, which I will explain why later, but for now I want you to concentrate on your magic and your wand. Get in tune with it per se."

Harry and Ron watched as their friend and foe closed their eyes and concentrated while holding their wands out in their hands. Quicker than expected both of the jewels on top of their wands glowed brightly.

"Now I want you to command your wand to hide itself on your person with only your mind, not with words for you will not always be able to say anything when you call them forth." Just as he expected their wands disappeared quickly not only showing him that they were great students but they were extremely powerful as well to be able to learn so swiftly.

Harry noticed where the wand went before Ron, he noticed it immediately, around her slender neck was a gold chocker and in the middle was the now smaller ruby stone. He was going to comment on a beautiful the necklace looked on her but she turned her back to him facing Malfoy.

Draco could not find where the bloody wand went, but he didn't want to say anything, the fact that Granger found hers instantly bristled his nerves. When he noticed that his wasn't on his neck, in his pocket, or even on his clothes his agitation started to rise quickly along with his anger. A deep pulse resonating throughout his body suddenly halted his mind, looking at his hand he found where it came from. On his right middle finger was a platinum ring; the dragon on his wand was now only smaller wrapped around his finger holding it's black stone. Feeling someone inching closer, he looked down—without moving his body so he would not alert the spy—to see Granger peering at his ring.

Obviously she hadn't realized he was watching her watch him, looking up to see the teachers attentions focused on each other he casually pulled all his fingers into a fist except for his new ring finger. Her intake of breath was right on cue as she snapped her attention back to her friends. He was just about to allow himself the liberty of a small chuckle when he felt he was being stared at. Two sets of faculty eyes were giving him the "eye of shame" while the new set of faculty eyes were still giving him that cold calculating look. Draco hated that man!

"Come along you two we have a long journey ahead of us." Mr. Plympton's voice was crisp and to the point. With their last goodbyes and good lucks from faculty and friends, which were mostly directed toward the Gryffindor, they scooped up their luggage and followed the scarred wizard out of the castle.

"Mr. Plympton may I inquire as to where we are going?" Hermione asked as she spotted a magical carriage ahead of them. The carriage was fairly large and entirely gray, as were the winged horses attached to the front and back of the carriage. She wondered why they needed a carriage and why they could not just apparate.

"Italy." That was all he offered before he seated himself in the carriage. As he sat gracefully to the back of the carriage he swiftly fanned his robes around him, reminding Hermione of the potions professor. However, his choice of seating left her by Draco; taking a glance at him she realized he noticed their predicament, as well his sneer was hard to miss. Thankfully the seats were spacious enough for her to push herself against the wall allowing plenty of space between herself and the Slytherin.

"Now then," Reinard saw that the two were as comfortable as they were going to get with each other. "You may be wondering as to why Italy? I have picked this particular location for numerous reasons, but there are only few I deem worthy to actually allow myself to repeat to you two."

The cold uncaring haughtiness in his voice towards them was impossible to miss. Did he hate what they were? If so, why offer to teach them? Hermione couldn't help her nervousness, the man before her scared her for some reason. The hideous scar running along his face didn't seem to help her feelings either, every time she glanced at him, his cold eyes and disfigured face chilled her bones.

Different ways of killing the bastard was popping into Draco's mind. He hated the way the man looked at them, especially him, he could understand snubbing the mudblood but not him. The man downright gave him the "eye of death," every time he looked at him. He was so mad he could already feel his power surging and his blood racing, dammit the urge to growl was killing him and the Gryffindor's fear and uncertainty was bothering him. Why could he feel all her strong emotions? Could she feel his? Glancing over at her out of the corner of his eye he saw her giving him a worried glance while scooting further away from him. Bitch, that was a definite yes, hell he didn't want her reading his emotions.

"The first reason is that my home is in Italy and frankly it would be more convenient for me to teach you if you were close by." Ignoring the blonde's low growl he continued, "Secondly there is an area that is secluded enough for you two to train in your magic and still interact as normal wizards."

Normal, the way he said it made it sound foreign as if it no longer applied to them.

"Miss Granger I believe I was told that you were staying with an disagreeable relative this summer, having to do with inheritance, muggles, and the possibility of you leaving the wizarding world am I correct?" Her solemn yes was all he needed to hear before he continued, "Do you know why it was stressed for you to comeback, having the ministry take care of your parents financial situation?"

"I would assume it has something to do with the fact that I am different now." Her superior attitude was exactly how Snape described it, Reinard thought.

"Precisely, because I doubt there will ever be a sorceress known to magical society that will ever be able to live amongst muggles, muggleborn or not. Your magic will consume you causing you to have many outburst such as the one you displayed at your aunt's house," her face turned a deep scarlet, "however they will be catastrophic if left unchecked." His tone was deep and filled with the up-most seriousness, not that Hermione ever expected another tone to escape the man's mouth.

"And you Mr. Malfoy I have heard why you are not at the prestigious Malfoy manor." His comment was by all rights a crude barb towards Malfoy though the man's face never changed. However she could not say the same for Malfoy, his eyes were narrowed dangerously towards the man as if challenging him to say more. What were they talking about?

"However, I will let you tell miss Granger the lamentable details when you are more inclined. But it goes without saying that if you were to stay you might have discovered your claws per say embedded in someone's throat with that firecracker temper of yours." Mr. Plympton's eyes never wavered from the gray storms that were now constantly flashing to black pools as the girl next too him silently gasped at his statement.

"You old man have know idea what you are talking about!" Draco's growl did nothing to ease his anger as the man across from him continued to stare. He hated him, he hated the way he constantly stared at him, the way he talked too him as if he were scum, and the way he spoke of his affairs in front of her. Draco could feel her eyes glancing at him with fear mingled curiosity, he could practically hear her mind wondering if the man's statement was true or not. Damn him and her.

"We are here." Both of the students leaned out of their respected windows to find out what here really was.

Rolling green grass lead the eyes directly towards the crystal blue ocean where it steadily crashed below into the rocks at the base of the cliff. Hermione could just imagine herself standing at the grassy edge each day looking out onto the wonderful view.

"No bloody way I am staying in that." Draco's yelling successfully broke any good mood she happened to gain. Sighing she looked over to his side of the window to find out what could possibly be so bad. A small round brown cobblestone hut like house was the only thing obstructing the view of the forest behind the house. Looking at the extremely small house again she snuck a glance at their new professor, who happened to be looking straight at her.

"Mr. Plympton is this where we are all going to stay?" The little house was cute but there was no way it had more than two bedrooms.

The carriage finally set down near the house letting it's occupants step out and collect their luggage. After their things were collected Mr. Plympton addressed them again as he walked towards the house.

"Welcome to Sardinia Italy home to the Italian magical society, and not all of us shall be staying here Miss Granger only you two," holding up his hand he effectively stopped both students protest before they started. "Now then let me explain how this is going to work." he stopped at the door to the house, slowly he took out a large hoop from his pocket holding three large skeleton keys, taking two keys from the ring he handed them to each student.

Taking the remaining key that Hermione assumed was his, he opened the door. With an old squeak and groan the door swung open. Inside was exactly how she imagined it would be, plain and rustic, the first room nearly held the entire house. The kitchen was directly to the right of the door while the living area was to the left. Everything was so dated it was a wonder Draco and his fancy reputation had not passed out yet. Sparing a glance his way she was surprised to see his face incredibly blank, for a minute there she thought he fainted standing up that's how silent he was.

Thankfully the muscle in his jaw was twitching letting her know two things, he was alive and the grinding of his teeth let her know he was fully aware of the sight before him. Though she couldn't laugh or make fun him for being spoiled this time, this was too much even for her. Every item in the room looked as if it were snatched from the early 1900's. The dining table could only seat two while the chairs and table looked as if they weighed a ton. There was a stove that took wood as well as a giant fireplace in the living area that suggested that that was their only source of real warmth.

"Straight ahead is the bathroom and the two doors beside those are the bedrooms." Mr. Plympton waved casually in the direction of the three doors towards the back. "As you have probably guessed everything takes wood for energy as well as the water furnace in the bathroom. Wood will be your most precious material during your stay here."

Walking over to the wooden chair that sat by the fireplace he sat stiffly and accessed the two students before him, before continuing his explanation.

"During your training here you shall be placed on a time turner if I feel that you need more time for practice. Allowing you to spend as much time needed to train, while still being able to return to your school year on time. The village you shall be interacting with is a village of squibs and exiled wizards whose memories have been altered allowing them to live like muggles, just in a contained fashion incase their memories were jogged. Thus allowing it to be possible for the two of you to be here without question or care. Let us just say for the record that the term "odd" is not defined the same way to these people, as it would be compared to a muggle. However, it will not mean that you two can blatantly throw around magic in front of them. I shall warn you only once that if you are caught breaking this rule I will see to it personally that your name will be a mere memory to the wizarding world."

As he said this Hermione noticed how he fixed Draco with steady glare before continuing. "Now as for your training, every morning I shall meet you outside at nine am sharp I shall instruct you in the use of your powers whereas when I am not with you, both of you shall train yourselves on interacting with muggles, challenges, and most of all each other."

"Sir how are we to eat, wash our clothing, or anything else all I see are the barest of necessities." She was trying to be polite, but really their so-called living space was darn near rustic. She knew it would be near impossible for her to live like this for a week but for Malfoy it would be instant death.

"Well miss Granger those are some of the trials and situations that the two of you will have to go through together to figure out." Stiffly he got up from his chair and walked behind towards the door them causing them to turn and step back further into the room just to look at him properly. "Before I go let me mention that every day you are allowed to use only three spells for your daily needs, so I suggest you use them wisely. There is also some money in the cupboard you are expected to use that wisely as well because there shall not be anymore." Looking from one student to the other he could tell that their situation was quickly sinking in.

Miss Granger's face was of complete shock while Mr. Malfoy's was set in stone showing complete rage. This training was exactly what these to needed: Miss Granger needed to learn that from now on problems could not be solved on her own while Malfoy needed to learn to be a human being.

"Remember if you two learn to cooperate you shan't be here more than two weeks. Then you will have a normal timed week of vacation before you're off to school. I shall see you tomorrow"

With that he was gone, both students watched as their new disturbing teacher left them-with each other.

Draco couldn't even respond to the sight of that asshole taking off in the sky or to the fact he would be living in poverty with the queen of all mudbloods for nearly two weeks. Grabbing is stuff he violently yanked them into the first room he saw, which happened to be on the left of the bathroom. He could not fucking believe this, this had to be the worst year of his life. First his horrible summer, his father, the changes in him, and now this.

How in the hell were they to survive with only three spells, hell he used nearly twenty spells in the morning alone just to get ready each day. No house elves, no daily prophet, hell there were no other magical beings except for her. Looking around his new room he found new meaning to the word bare. Against the left wall was a full sized bed, straight ahead was a window that gave him a view of a small field of flowers and the forest beyond. On the right wall was a small dresser, while beside it was a small fireplace. Sitting on the squeaky bed he slowly started to unpack.

After watching Malfoy's door slam shut, Hermione grabbed her things and carried them to her room. The first thing that caught her eye was the view out the window. Since her bed was right below the window she had to climb on top of the mattress just to get a proper view. It was breathtaking , the beautiful field of yellow and purple flowers against the backdrop of the forest was spectacular. Hopping off the bed she noticed that there was a fireplace on the far right wall, while a small dresser lay against the wall near the doorway.

Putting her things away she quickly left her room and went outside. Walking a bit from the door she walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the ocean crashing beneath. What were Mr. Plympton and Dumbledore thinking leaving her alone in the middle of nowhere with Malfoy. So what that they were different from other students now! But they weren't that different, not enough to be left alone together.

Pulling herself from the gorgeous sight she walked around to the side of the house, a few feet from the house stood a small glass building, curious she walked closer to it. Opening the door she walked inside, what she saw took her breath away. It was a magical greenhouse, it was filled with all types of plants growing things that this section of Italy could never grow, apples, pineapples, sugar cane, berries of all kinds, and much more. Earlier she was wondering how they were to eat, now she knew how.

Grabbing the basket by the door she loaded up on everything that was ready for picking. Walking into the house she quickly put away the food in the refrigerator that looked like it was built in the forties. Bored and highly curious she started to look through all the cabinets. In the first one she found mix-matched dishes that looked like yard sale finds, while in the next on she found some surprisingly un-stale oatmeal and a small wooden box.

She never noticed he was staring at her from his doorway. He watched her stand on her toes to reach the small wooden box, carefully and almost delicately her slender hands wrapped around the box bringing it down to the counter. Deftly she unlatched the small metal mechanism holding it shut to reveal it full of lire [Italian money].

"Planning to take all the money for yourself Granger?" She whirled around with the perfectly cliché shocked face he expected of the Gryffindor.

"For your information I was..." The fact that he sneaked up on her so silently in this creaky old house totally unnerved her, most likely more effects of the change within him.

"Save it mudblood, just split it up even and I will take my half." She gave him a look as if to argue the desired point of the money, but her defeated sigh was the only thing heard while she counted the money. Sliding his half towards him and snatching her own she left without a word.

She couldn't believe that arrogant prick; he basically bullied her into splitting up the money. She was sure that money was so supposed to be used as a team or something, not that she wanted to ever be teamed with that asshole, but she never got a chance to say that to the arse. The way he stared down at her with that cold murderous gleam in his eye was nerve chilling to say the least and she knew arguing wouldn't help. Getting through this was her only goal, and fewer arguments with the Slytherin the better.

Since they were in a magical community she knew the weather could go from sunny to a blizzard in seconds, so stocking up on wood would be imperative. Walking outside she walked around the small house until she found a small woodshed up against the house, however there was no wood, only an axe. There was no way she was going to be able to cut down a decent sized tree and then chop it up into manageable pieces. She already decided what to use one of her three spells on now she figured she found the second one. Walking the edge of the woods she found a decent sized tree. Calling her scepter from around her neck she pointed it towards the tree.

"Verbrijzel en versplinter. (Shatter and splinter)" In an instant the tree exploded into decent sized chunks of wood. Grabbing the satchel she found in the shed she loaded her bag with the wood as well as any twigs lying on the ground on her way back to the house.

Piling the wood by her fireplace she stepped back and looked at her meager pile. "Well this will just have to do."

Looking over to the bed she started to examine the linen: a thin quilt, rough cotton sheets, and a small pillow. Thankfully she brought a travel pillow and blanket for the plane to the States for her visit to her aunt. Lying her purple pillow and blanket on top of the faded multicolored quilt added a minute amount of warmth to the situation. Calling her scepter forth again she pointed it towards the bed. "Troost in geest. (comfort in mind)"Thankfully she remembered that spell out of a magazine she found, "The Traveling Wizard." it was in an article about uncomfortable inns and hotels. The spell made her mattress softer and granted an extra thick quilt.

Grabbing some wood and all her toiletries she left her room and entered the bathroom. Thankfully Malfoy was still in his room, leaving her safe to dash in unnoticed. Even thou she had no idea why she wanted to be unnoticed, but she really didn't like the idea of Malfoy being anywhere close while she was near or in the restroom. Talk about feeling awkward and vulnerable. After closing the door she pointed her scepter at the flimsy latch.

"Onbetwistbaar. (unassailable)" Now the latch looked exactly like the latch on an airplane, allowing anyone on the outside plainly see it was occupied, however it was an extremely strong lock unlike the one on an airplane.

Feeling a bit more secure, she started the furnace in the corner of the room with her small woodpile allowing her water to be luke warm.

Draco waited until he heard the water running before he left his room. Taking a quick glance of the door to make sure she didn't step out, he noticed the odd lock she installed.

"Like anyone would want to barge in on her." But he had to admit it was a sound idea, however anything less from the Gryffindor princess would have been unacceptable.

Earlier he watched with mild curiosity from his bedroom window as she discovered the seemingly enchanted greenhouse and the wood shed. He already knew that the mudblood stocked up on food and some wood for herself, so wood for his own room was all he needed. However hell would have to freeze into a winter resort before he could ever cut wood for the mudblood.

Grabbing the axe he lifted it out of the cutting log it was wedged in. Walking over to the edge of the woods he proceeded to find a suitable tree. After finding a decent sized one that would most likely supply him enough heat for at least a day or two he began to search for the best place to cut it. Picking a spot towards the bottom he pushed up his sleeves and lined up his axe.

Draco figured it would take him awhile before the tree actually fell since he had never cut down a tree in his life. Pulling the axe back towards his head he swung it into a downward arc with all the force he could give it. He expected the axe to lodge itself deeply into the tree with all the force he gave it, however he never expected to make a clean cut all the way through. He watched in complete shock as the tree fell to the ground with a heavy thud. All he could do was stare at the axe in his hands.

She watched from her glass-paneled window as he continued to chop up the tree with unnatural ease. My God if this was just a sample of his powers there was no telling what would happen tomorrow at practice. Quietly she blew out the candle on the dresser and crawled under the sheets, praying that this training trip would pass swiftly.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco woke up to the smell of something delicious, even though he had no clue as to what it was, caring at this point was long lost he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast at Hogwarts. Throwing on some jeans and a wife-beater he stepped out of his room. Taking a glance at the clock on the mantle he saw that it was only seven thirty. Looking towards the kitchen he saw Granger sitting at the table in some workout pants and a t-shirt eating pineapples and oatmeal with a glass of water.

She wasn't really paying him any attention, her nose was too deep in Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans. Casually he walked over to the refrigerator and opened it while secretly glancing at the stove, he was starving and he was hoping she had left some more oatmeal on the stove so he could properly claim it. However his luck proved wrong, the pan she used for the oatmeal was already washed and laid to the side for drying. Damn her, what was he supposed to eat? Grabbing an apple that was in the refrigerator he walked back into his room. Holding the apple in his mouth he took off his shirt and began to work out for the morning.

She watched him covertly as he stormed back into his room. If he thought that she was going cook him food some food using her meager pile of wood he was sadly mistaken. To say she was agitated to find that he kept all the wood for himself last night was and understatement. Well if she had to make it on her own with her amount of wood well he was somehow going to have to make it on his own with his obvious inability to cook.

Finishing her meager breakfast she cleaned her dishes and put on her shoes. Before Mr. Plympton showed up for training she figured a good stretch would be in order. Walking to the edge of the cliff she let the crashing of the ocean lull her into a trance. All her thoughts came rushing to the forefront of her mind at once. Why was she a monster? Was it hereditary? How long did the headmaster know that she was changing? She wasn't even sure she knew when the exact changes began. The only thing worst for Hermione than being lost, was not knowing the answer, oh why did she not go to the library before she left. Picking a spot not too close to the edge she began to stretch.

With each push he raised his body from the floor level to the bed next to him.

Ninety-one

This was his father's fault somehow, that bastard knew what he was turning into and was loving it.

Ninety-two

Why he wanted him to be a warlock or how he made him to be one was beyond him but Draco knew one thing, his father had plans for him. However, what that bastard didn't know was, was that Draco had plans as well and they involved his father's cruel and tortured death.

Finishing up his last set he walked outside hoping that scar-face would be out there so he could get this over with. He was disappointed to find that the old bastard wasn't there yet, but that feeling disappeared when he looked straight ahead.

Sitting on the ground with her legs spread in a straight line was Granger, from what he could tell she was stretching but his mind wouldn't allow him to get past her odd position. Actually his mind would not let him do much of anything,

All he could do was grab the doorway for support. What in the hell was she doing that for, no one in their right mind wanted to see Granger in such a tempting position. If that old bastard saw her he probably faint but most importantly Draco didn't want to see her in that disturbing pose.

Just as he was about to throw an insult towards her, a loud pop was sounded to his right. Looking over to the small clearing where they had landed yesterday was Mr. Plympton. Thankfully Granger was standing up from that ludicrous position and walking over to them.

"Good Morning to the both of you," Hermione didn't know how he did it but he somehow made that usually cheery statement cold and halfhearted. "As I said before I am here to train you on the control of your powers not an entire new method of magic which I guess both of you were thinking. No, I shall only teach you two on how to handle yourselves in impossible situations; situations normal wizards and witches could never pull themselves out of, and the importance on never losing control."

Later on the night the two teens burst through the sturdy wooden door to their small stone house and stormed to their respective rooms.

How she was supposed to work with a prick like that was beyond her but what she just had to go through was making her rethink the muggle lifestyle. He did nothing but insult her and push her around, while they were supposed to be working together. Mr. Plympton wasn't very helpful either; he constantly sent nearly unbeatable spells their way not to mention some highly illegal ones as well.

But what infuriated her the most was that Malfoy knew almost every spell and the most effective counterattack for them, frankly leaving her in the dust and that was beyond irritating. The few times she actually beat him to the punch was when her new powers kicked in making her lose some of her control but that only made matters worse. Mr. Plympton would yell at her making them both start over again, which made Malfoy shove her around harder when he got the chance. That was the reason they were coming in so late, they were supposed to be done with training hours ago.

The slamming of the bathroom door informed her that Malfoy beat her to the shower.

"Great." she muttered while walking over to the fridge. Opening it up she noticed that most of the fruit she picked yesterday was gone. Thinking of what she saw growing in the greenhouse last night she searched through the cabinets for anything that would at least inspire a meager meal until she had the chance to check out the village wares.

Grabbing the basket she headed back outside, first she was going to get some more firewood for her shower and meal. Having to use two of her three spells she managed to get a pretty decent load. After carrying it back to her room she headed back outside towards the greenhouse. Relief was the dominant feeling she felt when she spotted some greens, potatoes, and corn ready to be picked, and some potential spices. Even though it was a vegetable filled diet she was already looking forward to it.

When she entered the house she peeked a glance at the bathroom door, thankfully it read unoccupied, putting the food away she quickly went to her room and gathered her things for her shower. As quickly as the night before she dashed into the bathroom and locked it.

To say he was hungry was an understatement, lying on his bed he listened to the only two sounds in the house, Granger's bloody shower and his stomach making odd noises he was unaccustomed to, both sounds, sickened him to no end.

Getting up he ventured to the kitchen while the mudblood was taking a shower, he did not want her to see him. Opening the refrigerator he noticed that she picked some more fruit and some vegetables. Dammit, he didn't want any more fruit and he sure as hell did not know what to do with the unprepared vegetables. Growling in frustration he looked through the cabinets, only to find raw cooking materials such as flour, meal, and seasonings.

Grabbing the can of oatmeal he sat it on the counter and grabbed a bowl from the another cabinet, pouring the flake like substance in a bowl he flipped his wrist making the ring on his finger turn into his scepter. Pointing the scepter at the bowl he muttered a simple spell, "forbered. (Prepare)" Instantly the flakes were prepared much like the substance Granger was eating that morning. Putting away the oatmeal box he grabbed his bowl and plopped down on the very firm couch.

After yet another luke warm shower and getting dressed she emerged from the restroom, putting her things in her room she caught a glance at Malfoy shoveling oatmeal in his mouth with a very disgruntled look on his face. Her curiosity as to how he made the oatmeal was quite piqued to say the least for the fact that that box did not have directions on it; and the chance that he actually put salt in the plain flavored oatmeal was slim.

Walking back out and into the kitchen she stole another glance at his disgusted facial expression, she was right no salt. That brought a small smile to her face as she grabbed two pots from the cupboard, grabbing the vegetables from the refrigerator she began to prepare her meal.

He was thinking of ways to kill his dad when a glorious smell wafted through the air towards him. Glancing behind him over the couch into the kitchen he saw Granger pour something that smelled like potato soup into her bowl. His bowl nearly shattered in his hands, that bitch, she always did her best to out do him.

Getting up he casually walked to the sink and put his bowl in, even though he felt like hurling it in. Although that would involve letting his emotional barrier to slip, and it would be beyond ludicrous to give her such satisfaction. Instead of acting out his true feelings of slinging insults her way, he simply walked out of the house into the night.

"Filthy mudblood!" he mumbled to himself as he walked into the forest. His anger was so intense he didn't give a toss what was in this foreign magical forest. If he could just make it to the end of this training he would be scott-free. Because no matter what Snape and Dumbledore thought there was no way on this green earth was he going to partner up with the mudblood for the rest of his God given life.

Stopping he came to a large pond, it was easy to see that it was substantially deep. The moon reflected off the sides where the water meets the shore, however the center of magical pool was darker than the night's sky. Out of a mixture of curiosity and boredom he grabbed a stone at his feet and tossed it directly above the middle of the pool high in the air to make sure it made a decent splash.

Yet as he watched it hit the ebony surface he knew his initial guess was right, the stone did not make the customary waves as a normal stone would have, the water just slowly rippled as if the entire pool of water was made of gel. But that wasn't the only thing that caught his eye it was the movement beneath the gelatin surface something big and shiny, and something he didn't care to play with tonight. Turning around he headed back to the house, the nights air really cooled down his nerves.

Walking inside he expected to walk into a pitch-black room, but he was stopped in his tracks by the candle on the table.

A candle that was specifically left for him.

He stood there frowning for a few good minutes before taking it to his room. Setting the candle on the dresser he sat on his bed, grabbing his ridiculously thin pillow he muttered a fluffing charm, which instantly turned the waif-ish pillow to something substantial. Sheets were not a big deal since he usually slept with no sort of covering, but he imagined when the temperature changed he was either going to have to build a bigger fire or conjure a blanket.

Taking off his clothes and leaving his shorts on he lay down. Staring at the offending candle on the dresser he thought about the wretched girl in the next room.

She had another thing coming if she thought he was going to make amends or something.

Turning over he went to sleep letting the flame consume itself in the wax.


End file.
